


Lilium

by sisyphvs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for The Titan's Curse, Thalia Grace Needs a Hug, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This could be seen as Thaluke if you squint hard enough, basically that one scene in chapter 17, but rewritten to be more heartfelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyphvs/pseuds/sisyphvs
Summary: "Yield! You couldneverbeat me, Luke." yelled Thalia. The fearful aura of her shield embraced itself on Luke, almost instantaneously making the boy retreat.  Heck, even Luke Castellan wasn't immune to the fear her shield would radiate.And as he retreated, he winced and grumbled in frustration--trying to convince himself to not fear Thalia's shield. But all of that seemed futile now."We'll see, my old friend." Through all that fear, a grin had somehow managed to quirk on his face, baring his teeth.
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Kudos: 16





	Lilium

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favourite scenes in the titan's curse and it rlly made me feel some things, so i kinda wanted to rewrite it and make it a bit more. . heartfelt ig?

"Yield! You could _never_ beat me, Luke." yelled Thalia. The fearful aura of her shield embraced itself on Luke, almost instantaneously making the boy retreat. Heck, even Luke Castellan wasn't immune to the fear her shield would radiate. 

And as he retreated, he winced and grumbled in frustration--trying to convince himself to not fear Thalia's shield. But all of that seemed futile now.

"We'll see, my old friend." Through all that fear, a grin had somehow managed to quirk on his face, baring his teeth.

 _Why did you do it?_ she thought. _Out of all people--why did it have to be you?_

Moments had passed: The titan Atlas now had the burden of the sky coerced onto him--and Thalia had backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, inches away from where the tomb lay. And despite these all circumstances, they still kept fighting. Spear on sword. 

Tears welled in Thalia's azure eyes. A deep, painful ache had formed in her gut and she's never felt this hurt and vulnerable before, ever. Not even when she had lain dying. 

Being brought back to life--only later on to discover that one of her closest friends who had fought by her side had sold himself away. And for what cause? A cause to resurrect Kronos, and doom not only Olympus, but the entirety of the whole world?

Luke would then proceed to lunge at Thalia-- only then to be slammed by her shield, making his hands fumbily lose grip of his sword as it would clatter down to the rocks. Then, Thalia grit her teeth--tears like waterfalls steaming down her cheeks as she pointed the tip of her spear millimeters away from Luke's throat. It was a stroke of pure impulse. _Rage._

Waves of pent-up fury reverberated through Thalia. She wanted to scream at him for betraying everyone. Thalia's teary eyes locked on his, presumably searching for remnants of the person who she'd once known. But he was no longer the Luke Castellan who fought by her side with Annabeth. It was now very apparent to her that all he is now is a fool, a pawn to Kronos and nothing else. 

Abrupt silence had broken out for a brief moment, until it had been halted by Luke. "Well?" he says. However, there seems to be a twinge of uncertainty in his voice-- _fear_ almost. He tried to hide it, but failed to do so. Luke had now come to a grave realization that she could lunge at him and watch him plummet to his demise at any given moment--or feel the life drain away from him as he sees her jab her spear straight through his throat like a wolf's teeth hungrily sinking into its prey. His fate now lay at her fingertips. 

"No," A voice cried out desperately. "Don't kill him!" It was Annabeth--finally free from her bonds as she frantically shuffled by. There seemed to be tears dripping down her face, which was now also littered with fresh bruises and streaks of dirt, now mixed in with tears.

Thalia grit her teeth once again, the grip on her spear tightening despite her shaky hands. _No, no. He has to die. After everything he's done._ "HE'S A TRAITOR!" she shouted, shakily. "A.. a traitor." Her voice seemed to falter shortly after.

"We'll bring Luke back to Olympus... He--he could be useful." Annabeth coaxed. But there is a clear sign of uncertainty in her voice. She knows full well how difficult everything is.

Luke sneered at this. It sounded like he was about to break into a fit of smug chuckles. "Is that want you want, Thalia? To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your _dear old dad?_ " Not to mention, those last few words seemed to be heavily emphasized by Luke. 

"That's..that's enough!" Thalia bellowed, blinded by rage as she'd finally kick him away. There was fright quirked on his face when he slipped and lost his balance.

"No, Luke!" Annabeth shouted--but it was all too late now. Luke was already plummeting down from what looked at least fifty feet.

Everybody else rushed and gathered towards the cliff's edge, where they saw the monstrous army from the _Princess Andromeda_ parked near Luke; who lay on the rocks like a ragged dummy.

A mix of grief and anger wallowed in Thalia as all her sobs bled out.

And when her eyes darted to his broken, beaten form, there would be no way Luke Castellan was still alive now.

_Or so they'd all thought._

**Author's Note:**

> please don't tell me that I was the only one bawling at this scene, lmAo.


End file.
